Reia...A New Master???
The Universe 6 Saiyans waited at the campsite, by Reia's request, and Kiva went by to her sister first, to make sure about this decision in hand. Reia: Cabba has a good heart. He wants to protect what's left. It's Kale and Caulifla I'm not too certain. Kale's a coward and Caulifla is too stubborn. Kiva: Well, that can't be help. That's part of who they are. Plus, I'm sensing insane power coming from them. Reia: That I can agree on. Kiva, there's something I need you to understand. Kiva: Yeah? Reia: Remember that you asked me to train you for the Mark of Mastery? Kiva: Yes, I still do. Reia: Well, that's Caulifla and Kale's plan- Expecting me to train them too. I thought you would the first to know about this. Should I do it? Kiva: Well, that was a tough decision to make. These are Saiyans, not wielders like I am. Reia: I know. To be honest, I'm just waiting for someone to pull the trigger. Kiva: Can I give you some advice? Reia: Sure. Kiva: Let's just say that things didn't work out the way people wanted to be treated. Just do what you believe is right, sis. Funny.. During our time together, I knew that you would do anything to protect me. Reia: That's the sense of pride between master and student. Kiva: It's more than that. Love and faith, that's the key to ensure about this. Reia: Love...and faith... Okay, I'll speak with them. I assume you want to head back inside? Kiva: Yes. *yawns* It's getting late. Reia: Then sleep well, sis. I'll see you in the morning. Kiva: Okay. Good night. Reia: Night. - With Kiva's advice on her mind, Reia walked towards the campsite fire. Cabba: Evening, Reia. Reia: Caulifla, I know you want me to train you. Caulifla: What!? How do you know that I was planning to beg-- I mean, ask you? Reia: I'm not a fool, Caulifla. You're too reckless, pushing on to become stronger. Caulifla: Reckless? - Caulifla realize Reia's point and stuns her in silence for a few seconds. Caulifla: You...do know how to push buttons on people.. Reia: Sometimes the truth hurts, believing or not. Kale: What does that make me? Weak? Reia: No, you are shy, letting people overpowered you. Cabba: Tell me, do I have problems too? Reia: You're fine, Cabba. Caulifla, let me feel your back. Caulifla: Oh, sure. - Reia rubs Caulifla's back, while feeling a power in a different spot to be in. Reia: (Strange..) Caulifla: I appreciate the rub. Reia: Yeah. Kale: Hey, don't forget about me. Reia: Sure. - Reia then rubs Kale's back, but she felt a dangerous power in her. Reia: (Wow... This feels like Broly's power, but how..?) Kale: That's better. Thank you. - Angela came by to the campsite. Angela: Feeling powers, Reia? Reia: Yeah, can you get the fluids ready, Angela? Caulifla: Wait.. What fluids? Reia: Easy. This would make sure your powers get under control. Kale: I definitely want that. Caulifla: I appreciate you looking after us, Reia. Even though we are a long way from home, I think you have my respect. Cabba: And mine. Reia: Thanks, guys. Caulifla: I guess the answer is no? Reia: If you wish to be my students, you need to be tested. Faith, loyalty and friendship. Caulifla: That's it? Reia: This is a test of heart. Not power, will or conquest. - The Universe 6 Saiyans drink the fluids and water afterwards. Kale: Honestly, it's all Caulifla's idea. But I think this test would help me improve. Reia: Good. Never forget it. Cabba: I thought you should know about this, but I was trained-- Reia: Under Vegeta, I know. He should be proud of you. Cabba: Thanks. Caulifla: So, what's the relationship status between us now? Reia: Until you two complete this test, let's be friends. Caulifla: I like the sound of that. Kale: Me too! Cabba: Then count me in as well. Reia: Are you sure about this, Cabba? What would Vegeta say about being replaced? Cabba: Huh... That's a good point. What can I do? Reia: Well, for starters, you can cooperate with Kat. Cabba: Okay, I can do that. Reia: It's late. Get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us. - Reia took the night watch when the Dwarves sings their song as the night passes by and the Knights sang along with them. Category:Scenes